Developing code that is easier to initially implement instead of spending more development time implementing a stable solution from the start may cause technical debt to accrue. Many enterprises struggle to manage and contain their technical debt with respect to testing for their code bases. Paying off the built-up technical debt becomes increasingly expensive and time consuming for these enterprises. However, in the long run, not paying off the technical debt can reduce the stability of the code base and potentially increase development time compared to paying off the technical debt earlier in the development cycle.